Jamás con compañía
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. A pesar de todo, a Blaine no le gustaba hacerlo con más personas en la habitación. Escena perdida de 'Chico malo'. Responde al reto del día 2 de la Klaine Week 2013.


**Jamás con compañía**

**Los personaje de Glee le pertenecen a RM, Fox y otros.**

Kurt no podía dejar de temblar, no es que tuviera miedo de Blaine, eso jamás podría ocurrir. Es que… su toque era demasiado abrumador, esos dedos rozando la piel de su estómago era más íntimo de lo que alguna vez creyó.  
Sí, Kurt pensaba que el toque de los dedos era romántico, claro que sí, pero nunca en realidad pensó en cómo sería realmente.

(Y quizá, parte de él, también cambió un poco de idea en cuanto Blaine empezó a mostrar interés en él. Porque con el chico Anderson el simple toque de los dedos era lo que menos podía pensar que haría alguna vez).

Tenía que ver también, claro, que no estaban solos en la habitación. Después de un tiempo difícil, donde cuando todos habían acampado en el suelo y estaban listos para dormir, sus amigas habían estado viéndolos cada minuto, cuidando de qué hacían y dónde exactamente estaban las manos de Blaine, ahora ellas parecían realmente dormidas. Kurt creía que la sensación de novedad ya había pasado y ahora, de alguna forma, que ellos dos estuvieran abrazados (o casi siendo uno, en realidad) en la esquina de la habitación les resultaba indiferente.

Pero Kurt no podía dormir, porque si dormía no sabía qué podría pasar. Porque Blaine seguía pasando sus dedos de arriba hacia abajo y luego creaba figuras en su piel. Y podía sentir el aliento de Blaine en su cuello. Y su sonrisa, porque estaba seguro de que se sentía altamente divertido de estar casi desnudo detrás de él.

(La cara de Mercedes, Rachel y Tina cuando anunciaron que era hora de dormir y Blaine empezó a quitarse la ropa había sido bastante cómica, de hecho. Y Rachel había lanzado un gritó ensordecer cuando Blaine comenzó a juguetear con la cinturilla de su ropa interior, que al final se dejó puesta… aunque parecía algo inconforme con eso).

Saltó cuando comenzó a sentir los labios de Blaine en su espalda, cubierta por sus pijamas. Sintió las manos un poco callosas presionar su cuerpo un poco más hacía atrás, aunque no creía posible estar más cerca.

De la nada, se encontró viendo hacia el techo. Parpadeando un poco por la sorpresa y otro poco porque ya estaba medio dormido y el movimiento repentino lo había dejado un poco desorientado.  
Fue cuando vio, y sintió, a Blaine subiéndose a horcajadas sobre él.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró asustado, porque estaba a merced del otro chico y porque, estaba seguro, alguna de las chicas podría despertar por cualquier sonido.  
—Voy a besarte.

Y Kurt no atinó a responder, replicar o decir nada porque sus labios de pronto se encontraron con los de Blaine, el sabor a cigarrillo que de pronto había comenzado a amar, junto con el de Blaine, sólo Blaine.  
Gimió bajito ante la intrusión repentina de la lengua del otro en su boca y no pudo evitar que sus manos se levantaran y se enredaran con fuerza en la espalda del otro.

Porque, para qué negarlo, se sentía invadido de pies a cabeza y en todos los sentidos por el chico sobre él.  
Sintió un par de manos comenzó a acariciarle los brazos y comenzar a bajar hasta llegar a sus muslos, donde una se ancló y la otra se levantó a su cadera. Cuando la izquierda levantó su pierna fue cuando logró sentir algo más, la entrepierna de Blaine justo junto a la suya. Gimió un poco más ante la sensación y realmente agradecía que el beso acallara los sonidos.

—Haces los sonidos más deliciosos jamás existentes, Kurt —murmuró Blaine para después pasar su lengua y llenar de besos el cuello del contratenor. Divertido de que éste tuviera que morder su labio inferior para callarse.

Blaine se levantó un poco y jaló más la pierna del otro hacía él, no dejarían que sus pelvis se alejaran. O, claro que no. Quería sentirlo, quería verlo desmoronarse bajo sus manos.

—Blaine… estoy… —gimió Kurt—. No… deja… voy a….

Y Blaine lo vio, sonrojándose, mordiendo su labio inferior, casi llegando al orgasmo. Lucía tan hermoso.

Fue entonces cuando se alejó de él y Kurt sintió el frío de la habitación en su piel sobre-calentada. Soltó un sonido de queja y luego volteó a ver a su castigador, quien sonreía muy divertido a un lado de él, con la cabeza recargada en una de sus manos y la otra en su estómago, ahí, justo para que Kurt pudiera baja la mirada y ver cómo aquello también lo había afectado a él.

—¿Qué diablos…? —empezó el contratenor.  
—¿Esperabas algo más? Tsk, tsk, Kurt, si estamos con compañía, eso no estaría bien. —Y sonrió más ampliamente ante la mirada de terror del otro—. Bien, yo iré a solucionar mi problema —dijo, bajando rápidamente la mirada hacia su regazo— al baño de invitados, te invito a unirte a mí o a cuidar de ti mismo… aunque ampliamente agradecería que me acompañaras, tú sabes.

Depositó un beso, y una leve mordida en el labio, para luego levantarse y caminar lo más dignamente posible por la puerta… dejando a Kurt lastimosamente avergonzado y con muchas ganas de estrangular al chico Anderson.

* * *

Bueno, en favor de la Klaine Week 2013, he escrito esto. Es una escena perdida después del capítulo 'Noche de chicas II' de Chico malo llenando el día dos con el tema de skank/badboy!Klaine.

No es lo que planeaba en un principio, pero espero que les guste :D


End file.
